honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Manticoran Alliance
The Manticoran Alliance was a defensive treaty of star nations neighboring the People's Republic of Haven, created in the early 1900s P.D. The Star Kingdom of Manticore initiated the idea of an anti-Havenite alliance and was its the strongest member, hence name of the treatyintroduced in official documents. Despite the fact that other Manticoran Alliance's members were military weak, when that treaty was established, it gave Manticore some strategical depth against People's Republic of Haven as well as more basing possibilities. Initially in 1903 P.D. the treaty of alliance between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Protectorate of Grayson was established included military clauses as well as economic provisions, signed by Captain Honor Harrington on the Manticoran side - HH2, HH10. Members Notable members of Manticoran Alliance were: # the Star Kingdom of Manticore, # the Protectorate of Grayson, # the Caliphate of Zanzibar - from 1904 P.D.mentioned in HH3, # the Princedom of Alizon - from 1904 P.D.mentioned in HH3, the man who talked Alizon into signing up with the Alliance was Rear Admiral of the Red Mark Sarnow, # star nation of Yorick - from 1904 P.D.mentioned in HH3, # star nation of Poictersstar system with almost a bilion inhabitants, mentioned in HH3, # the Republic of Candorrefered as the Alliance member in 1907 P.D., head of government than was President Janakowski - HH5, mentioned as Alliance space in 1905 P.D. - HH3, # star nation of Minetterefered as the Alliance member in HH5 - 1907 P.D., republic probably - Premier Jones mentioned as person in charge there, # star nation of Cascaits light naval forces were mentioned in HH7 - 1911 P.D., according to HH3 in 1905 P.D. still not a member, member in HH5, # the Republic of Erewhon - between 1905 P.D. and 1919 P.D.mentioned in HH9 and HH10, neutral on HH3 map, # the Andermani Empire - from 1920 P.D.HH10 According to HH3 map there were 10 other systems belonging to the Manticoran AllianceMendoza and Chelsea systems were conquered from the People's Republic of Haven (HH3, HH4); Ramon, Clearaway and Quentin mentioned as places where RMN or its allies lost shippings (HH3), so at least on of that systems was the Manticoran Alliance member state, like ClearawayRMN base, but not a Station - HH3, Dorcas, Grendelsbaneon the one hand refered in HH6 as fleet base on foreign station - RMN Grendelsbane Station, on the other hand there were no information about that star nation in HH10 and the Grendelsbane system was marked with red star in Jayne's, Klein StationRMN base, but not a Station, mentioned as Alliance space also - HH3, Minorca, Quentin, ReevesportRMN Reevesport Station, TalbotRMN Talbot Station, more important base than one in the near Poicters system - HH3, Talisman and Zuckermantwelve-light-hour territorial limit mentioned only in HH3 as well as RMN base. However it is not certain, if they were the Alliance members or just Manticoran military bases in uninhabited systemslike RMN Hancock and Elric Stations. It is not certain also, if the Sidemore Republic was formal member of the Manticoran Alliance. It was allied with SKM on the basis of bilateral defensive treaty of 1911 P.D., directed against People's Republic of Haven and including basing agreementRMN Sidemore Station established as well as training and economic support provisions''casus beli'' appeared in 1921 P.D. when Havenite 2nd Fleed invaded the Marsh system (HH10). The treaty of alliance The treaty of alliance consisted ofthe legal basis of the Manticoran Alliance is not certain - there were mentioned the treaty of alliance between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Grayson Protectorate, general treaty of alliance as well as the Manticoran Alliance Charter: * the mutual defense clausesHH10, * member systems defense responsibility provisionsZanzibar and Alizon mentioned in HH11 - the treaty of alliance specifically assigned command authority concerned with Zanzibar system defense to the Zanzibaran System Navy, * provisions for wormhole transits: ** general wormholes transfers provisions included in the Manticoran Alliance Charter (Article XII) - any treaty partner had free and unlimited and unrestricted access to the Manticore Wormhole Junction for its warships; formal notification of that intention was necessaryArticle XII, Section 7, paragraph ©, ** unannounced, emergency transits took absolute priority over all routine traffic, ** transit instructions should be obtained from Astro Control Serviceat least at Article V of the treaty of alliance between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Grayson Protectorate (original writting of the name of the state called also Protectorate of Grayson). * wormholes termini defense provisionswhen Manticore and the Erewhonese were on formally allied terms, Erewhon had official primary responsibility for Hennessy terminus. Joint organizations * the Joint Navy Military Transport Command (HH7) * Eighth Fleet * commission overseeing the organization of San Martin's post-liberation planetary government (HH9) References External links * Pre-war alliance strategy * Mayor fleet strengths as of 1905 P.D. * Mayor fleet strengths as of 1920 P.D.lesser allied fleets not present * Erewhon's betrayal of the Manticoran Alliance * responsibility for Hennessy terminus Category:Political groups